Seducing a Wise Girl
by Tenebris Ariolus
Summary: Reyna and Annabeth get a little steamy in the shower room after training.


**Seducing a Wise Girl**

Disclaimer: I own none of the amazing characters from the Camp Half-Blood Chronicles, they all belong to the awesome Uncle Rick.

Summary: Reyna and Annabeth get a little steamy in the shower room after training.

Main Pairing: Reyna/Annabeth

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth(Past)

Warning: Explicit Intercourse, Fingering, Toys, Shoujo-ai

Half-Blood Chronicles Characters: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano and Annabeth Chase

**Seducing a Wise Girl**

Annabeth cursed and tried to keep her balance. She shouldn't be losing! Even if it was to another daughter of war. She swiftly dodged another thrust from Reyna's sword. Thinking quickly she feigned to her left, trying to trick the daughter of Bellona. Luckily, the other girl had fallen for the trick and went to slice her sword at Annabeth abdomen. Annabeth swiftly jumped to her right, jabbing Reyna in the ribs with the butt of her sword.

The Roman demigod fell to her knees with a loud grunt, she couldn't believe that she had been caught of guard by the blonde Graeco! But yet again, she could never really focus on anything when she was around the fellow daughter of war. The Puerto Reican felt the tip of Annabeth's sword under her chin and realised that she had been defeated. Looking up at the grey eyed girl she smiled through gritted teeth as Annabeth retracted her sword and offered Reyna her hand.

"You put up a good fight." The daughter of Athena said as they both wondered into the showers at Camp Half-Blood.

"So did you, obviously." Reyna replied, earning herself a chuckle from the other girl.

As they walked in they stripped themselves of their clothes, leaving them in the lockers provided. After the Giant War, the camp had been receiving more demigods and had upgraded on facilities, adding in a lot more useful features, the shower rooms included. In that time Annabeth had broken up with Percy after realising she was gay, and was now 'out and proud'.

As they walked into the shower stall, Reyna couldn't help but think of the tempting sight she had just seen. The long slim legs of the blonde haired Greek, leading up to her toned abdomen, positioned right under her amazing breasts. Switching the shower on she tried to forget the sight she had just seen but it seemed to be an impossible task.

She had never been one to wait when it came to attraction. But when she had realised that she had developed a strange attration to the other daughter of war, she didn't know how to react. With men it was usually easy to get them, just a little bit of eye batting and flirting and you had them! But with women... she didn't know how to charm them. Coupled with the fact that her last two attempts to seduce men had failed, she wondered if she was losing her abilities of seduction.

Thinking more on the subject at hand she realised that if you wanted something, you had to get it the first chance you could. With that she had made up her mind. She turned off the shower and walked into the stall next to hers where the object of her affection was currently soaping up her stomach and breasts with shower gel.

"Hey." Reyna said, causing the shorter girl to jump startled and attempt to cover herself up.

"Reyna, what the hell?!" Annabeth shouted at the younger daughter of war.

"Oh, there's no need to cover yourself up." Reyna said flirtasiously, walking slowly towards her crush. "I quite enjoy the view."

"Reyna, what are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, backing up into the wall. She was very confused, but also slightly aroused by the naked Roman in front of her.

"You heard me." She said, inching closer and closer to the older demigod, until their faces were inches apart. "I quite enjoy the view, and I thought I'd be an idiot if I didn't take advantage of this moment." She continued, running her index finger down the other girls naked form.

"Reyna, this is crazy..." Annabeth started, pausing briefly when she felt the Praetor's hand get dangerously close to her, 'private area'. "I mean, you're not even gay. And we're friends! That would just make it-"

"Awkward?" Reyna asked, looking inncoently at Annabeth. "How exactly?"

"Well... I... It..."

"Exactly, you can't think of a reason why." Reyna continued, rubbing her hands on Annabeth's inner thighs. The other girl bit her lip, trying not to whimper at the close contact.

The truth was, she really couldn't think of a reason as to why she shouldn't just have sex with the Roman demigod. In fact, she had thought about doing it many times before. The only reason that she had never made a move on Reyna was because she had thought that she was straight. But now that the events that she had had _so _many dreams about was happening, she didn't know how to handle it. She was expecting to wake up any minute now.

"Why don't you just give it a try?" Reyna purred seductivley, teasing the smaller woman's entrance.

Annabeth moaned in pleasure as she felt her resolve crumble and attacked the other girls lips with her own. She fell to the floor on top of Reyna as their tongues battled for dominance. After a long time of resistance, Annabeth gave up and melted into Reyna's touch.

The Roman demigod started caressing the blonde Graeco's breasts and smirked against her lovers lips as she heard the other woman moan into the kiss. She suddenly switched their position, with Annabeth lying on her back and Reyna seated between her legs.

Annabeth was in bliss as she felt Reyna start to trail kisses down her neck, stopping at her nipples, sucking on them until they were hardned nubs in her mouth. Reyna continued kissing down the blonde's abdomen, nibbling on her hipbones, causing Annabeth to moan at the feeling and pausing when she reached the other girls vagina.

"You ready?" She asked curiously, not wanting to the older demigod over her limits.

"Oh, just do it already!" Annabeth shouted, to which Reyna eagerly obeyed.

She slowly pushed two of her fingers into her eagerly waiting lover. Pleased by the sinful noises that the daughter of Athena was making, Reyna started to pump her fingers faster and harder in the wet cunt. Meanwhile, she used her other hand to insert her fingers into her own slit.

Inserting another two fingers into her loved, she started pumping furiously, turning the other demigod into an eager, moaning mess. She decided that the blonde was ready and removed her fingers, causing the other woman to whimper sadly at the loss.

The Greek moaned in pleasure when the dominant demigod inserted her tongue. Annabeth started writhing on the floor, trying to cause as much friction as possible, causing Reyna to grin pleased. Annabeth started to feel her orgasm build up inside of her, not knowing how long she'd be able to last for.

Finally, with the other girls name on her lips, the grey eyed girl felt herself explode, stars dancing over her eyes before she passed out from the intense feeling. Reyna sat up from where she was sitting in between her new lover's legs, grinning triumphantly at her work. Leaning against the wall she started playing with herself, hitting her g-spot as often as she could. With a loud moan, she managed to coax an orgasm out of herself, and felt her entire body go limp.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Reyna said, picking up the other girl and leading her under the shower's stream. She had to clean the woman all by herself, as the daughter of Athena was only barely consious.

"We need to do that again." Annabeth said weakly, only half-awake.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Reyna replied, kissing the older girls temple. "Very soon."

* * *

**Hi, so that was my first lemon. I know that it wasn't the best, but please review and tell me if you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
